This invention relates generally to an evaporative humidifier device and, more particularly, to an evaporator device utilizing a liquid absorbing element to provide humidification.
Evaporator devices are used extensively to enhance personal comfort by increasing the level of humidity in an enclosed environment. They can function additionally to provide cooling in many hot, dry regions. One well known type of evaporative humidifier employs absorbing wick elements that produce by capillary action liquid flow from a reservoir to wick portions disposed in a path of airflow provided by an electrical blower. One deficiency of wick type evaporators results from the inability of wick elements to draw liquid beyond a maximum height of about six inches. Because of this factor, the effective airflow output of wick type evaporators in cubic feet per minute (CFM) has been limited. Another problem associated with such evaporative humidifiers stems from a tendency of the evaporative elements to become clogged by particles entrained in the circulated air. Once they are saturated with dirt particles, the evaporative elements limit output and must be replaced in a procedure which is both messy and cumbersome.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved evaporative humidifier having an easily replaced evaporator element.